


Soon the Nightlings will come

by orphan_account



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: ANY WAY..., Enjoy!, F/F, F/M, Fangirl, I just did that, I made up a few characters..., M/M, Monster serial killer, Sorry?, Wow, Wow i sound stupid, i think..., this is going to suck, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HOPE U ENJOY!!!!!!!!!<br/>:D<br/>-Raggdoll_101</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

* * *

 

The girl with flaming red hair ruins everything. Her and the want-to-be-blonde boy. The Teenager with light hair and pale skin can never get business done with them ruining her plans. She shrieked in fury, and slammed her fists against the wall. _ Nothing goes right. NOTHING GOES RIGHT!!!!!  _ She thought. “ _ Be patience my friend, patience is key _ .” A voice hissed. 

The teenage girl turned around to see a smaller girl standing with her eyes narrowed. Her black hair was draped over her back and shoulders like a cape. Her dark eyes were similar to that of the color of black. She was extremely pale, with large dark circles under her eyes. Her colorless lips were set in a thin, straight line. 

The younger girl tsked a few times, and took a step closer. 

“My trust in you has failed. I am displeased with your ‘efforts’ to ‘capture’ them. It was pitiful to watch.”

The girl with light hair’s throat swelled, she felt like she was unable to talk, and only managed out a strangled, “Sorry mas-” she paused, and tried to take a failed breath, “Master.”

An evil smile curled up on the little girl's face, shadows surrounded her.

“Circe,” The teen gasped “Stop” She gurgled. “Don’t let them get to me!” The teen pleaded.

The girl called ‘Circe’ giggled, in a light airy way, that was fairly disturbing, considering the way she looked and the way she ‘was meant to be’.

“But Bellatrix, you can't ever escape darkness. No matter how long you keep the lights on, no matter what you do. Darkness will always find you.” She giggled again. 

Darkness swarmed the teen and she went limp in the arms of Circe’s creatures. The real nightlings.

She giggled, and walked over towards the ‘nightlings’. She stroked its large ear. 

“Come on friends, let's go to see the ones who ruined our plans.”

* * *


	2. A great Pandimonium night

Nyx walked down the hall chuckling to herself.  Nothing would be in her way. The pandemonium was the best place to go to meet him. Or at least what he said. Nyx walked around searching for a boy with blue hair.

Compared to everyone else, she was very out of the ordinary: Her skin was as pale as a sheet of paper, clashing vigorously with her darker than black hair. She wore a faded blue hoodie, and jeans. Her eyes contrasted her appearance the most: They were icy blue, and felt as if they were always watching you. It did not help that she was extremely tall.

She walked around the crowd like a ghost. She wandered until someone cleared his throat. She looked down.

A boy with glasses and dark hair looked up at him. He surprised her by speaking. “Hello.” He said looking up at her. She was so much taller than him. She blinked, startled.

“Oh! Hello.” Nyx replied clearly startled.

He looked at the ground. “You look lost, can I help you?” 

“Um,” Nyx tried to remember who she was looking for, “No, I am good.” She tried to muster a smile, but came out with looking like she was just bored to be there. 

Nyx started to walk away, when she remembered.  

She stalked up behind the boy, and cleared her throat. He jumped in surprise, “Oh! It's you again! Did you ever find what you were searching for?”

She went to answer and then looked back at him, startled. When did she tell him about who she was looking for? 

He must have seen her skeptical glance at him, so he laughed, “Yeah, I just figured that you were looking for someone-the way that you looked at all of the people in the crowd. Don’t worry, I am not stalking you.” He gave her a wink, and she was even more startled. He laughed, “I am just joking.”

“Ok… Bye, any way. I have to er- go find my boyfriend.” She snapped back into attention, “Oh, yeah, have you seen a boy with blue hair? Looks kind of punk?”

The boy frowned, and shook his head, “No I haven’t. Sorry.”

Nyx turned around and started to walk back into the crowd. “Wait!” The boy called back. Nyx turned around to see him right behind her, She frowned.  _ Stalker  _ she thought. 

“What?”

“I think my friend saw him.” He pushed the glasses back onto the bridge of his nose, “By the way, I am Simon.” He stuck out his hand for Nyx to shake. She gave him a quizzical look, and finally after a brief hesitation, she shook it. He looked confused. “Can’t I learn  **_your_ ** name?” 

“Uh, yeah. Sure. Its-um-Stacy.”

Simon nodded, “Stacy huh? Thats a nice name.” As soon as he said that his face turned pink and he glanced away. 

Did this pitiful mortal think she was pretty? Earth is so much fun. Especially with pitiful mortals following her around like puppy dogs. Mundanes are stupid. Nyx could walk in with a blade, and no one would care.

She laughed, “Oh Simon! Your so-” She froze as she saw a red haired girl wandering through the crowd calling his name. “Who is that?”

Simon glanced over his shoulder, and smiled, “Oh! That's just Clary. She is my friend.” He smacked his forehead, “Oh crap! I forgot to get the security dude!”

Simon snaked off into the crowd, and the Clary girl walked back into the storage room. 

Nyx was a bit… too curious today.

She walked over to the closet and peaked in. 

There was her blue haired boy, and a group of other people stood around him. One with blonde, two black, and an ugly red-head.

_ Oh crap! _ Nyx thought, she knew that they were shadowhunters, and she knew that they were attacking a demon.

_ Wow. She had met a demon on Match.com _ . Nyx rolled her eyes realizing how stupid she was. The downworld bassically wants her to come back. 

She sighed, turned around and walked out of pandemonium.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...  
> Any I thought I would take a shot in writing dark (Not sad) Fan fic.   
> Thanks for all the Kudos you guys have left on all of my other things!!!!


End file.
